Moments
by Asefty
Summary: (Très) courts chapitres à propos de moments entre Levi et Mikasa, je me base sur le canon de l'histoire. Cette fanfiction prend place durant la saison 1 puis durant la saison 3 lorsque Eren et Historia se font kidnappés. Rating T pour le langage et quelques thèmes abordés. rivamika.
1. Tribunal

(Très) courts chapitres à propos de moments entre Levi et Mikasa, je me base sur le canon de l'histoire. Cette fanfiction (qui est ma première) prend place durant la saison 1 puis durant la saison 3 lorsque Eren et Historia se font kidnappés.

Le style d'écriture est fortement inspiré de celui de la fanfiction « compliqués » sur ce même duo. En fait, c'est en lisant cette fanfiction que j'ai également eu envie d'en écrire une. J'espère pouvoir contribuer aux fans de ce couple.

* * *

Il avait frappé Eren. Il lui avait arraché une dent.

Dans les tribunes.

Son ami la retenait et pourtant.

Le caporal-chef se disait que tant bien même

Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le tuer.

Il trouvait ça... intéressant.


	2. Promesse

Mikasa a jurée avant leur expédition. Il allait payer.

Elle avait partagée son envie à Eren.

Se fichant très honnêtement de savoir si le caporal-chef l'entendait.

Bien sur.

Il a tout entendu.

Il trouvait ça...très intéressant.


	3. Désaccord (1)

Mikasa n'était pas d'accord avec son caporal-chef.

Pas à propos de ce qu'il avait dit à Armin.

Armin avait tué un autre humain pour la première fois de sa vie.

La manière dont le caporal-chef en parlait ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle allait le lui faire comprendre.


	4. Désaccord (2)

La nuit était tombée.

Ils l'avaient passée dans cette même grange où Jean et Armin avaient été kidnappés.

Tout le monde dormait, adossé ou allongé.

Tout le monde sauf Levi.

Et Mikasa.

Tout le monde dormait sauf Levi et Mikasa.


	5. Confrontation (1)

"La façon dont vous parliez à Armin tout à l'heure n'était pas correcte"

Elle était debout.

Devant lui.

Il était assit sur une caisse. Montait la garde.

Le thé qu'il buvait l'empêchait de s'endormir.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas du en boire.

Afin d'éviter de se confronter à sa subordonnée...la plus bornée.


	6. Confrontation (2)

"Navré de l'entendre."

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle.

Mikasa voulait parler plus fort

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas reveiller ses camarades.

Elle était toujours devant lui.

Il était toujours sur cette caisse.

"Va dormir gamine."

"Non."


	7. La garde

"Monte la garde dans ce cas. C'est un ordre."

Il se leva de la caisse.

C'était une invitation afin qu'elle prenne sa place.

Elle s'exécuta.


	8. Fixe

Mikasa montait à son tour la garde.

Mais Levi ne dormait toujours pas.

Il la fixait.

Il la fixait.

Il la fixait.

Et elle trouvait soudainement très interessant de contempler

Le mur situé à son opposé.


	9. Toujours fixe

Il la fixait.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'était plus fort de lui.

Il se moquait bien de savoir qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

De toutes façons elle était en train de regarder le mur à son opposé.


	10. Pensée

_Putain._

Il ne savait pas si c'était le claire de lune qui lui donnait de ses idées.

Mais la maintenant tout de suite.

Il aimerait bien lui sauter dessus.

Attraper son cou exposé.

Lui faire comprendre que ses ordres sont absolus.

D'une manière à choquer les esprits de certains.

Quitte à réveiller tout les autres.

 _Putain. Je devrais dormir._


	11. Enfin

Il a arrêté de la regarder.

Il avait maintenant fermé les yeux.

Il allait dormir.

 _Enfin._


	12. Trop penser

Levi ferma les yeux.

Espérant virer de son esprit ses pensées.

Quelle naïveté.

Fermer les yeux lui faisait imaginer d'une façon bien plus détaillée.

Ce à quoi il pensait plus tôt.

 _Putain._


	13. Beaucoup trop penser

_Putain. Putain. Putain._

Une heure qu'il ne faisait que d'y penser.

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Maudit soit ce thé qui le maintenait éveillé.


	14. Insomnie ?

Il ne contrôlait plus son esprit.

Il claqua de la langue.

L'idiote dirigea son regard vers lui.

Levi ne s'était visiblement toujours pas endormit.


	15. Réveillé ?

Maintenant c'était elle qui le regardait.

Bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Plongea son regard dans le sien.

Elle était perturbée.

"Caporal?"

Il s'était levé.


	16. Tais-toi

"Vous ne dormez toujours pas?" Elle lui demandait.

Il était debout.

Devant elle.

Il voulait la faire taire.

Il allait la faire taire.

Il la fit se taire.


	17. Lèvres

Ses lèvres.

Sur les siennes.

Pas un mot.

Juste ses lèvres.


	18. Certitude

Toujours pas un mot.

Il avait cessé de l'embrasser.

Elle le regardait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Mais une chose était sure.

Il savait bien embrasser.


	19. Mikasa

"Mikasa." Son prénom chuchoté.

Sur ses lèvres.

L'entendre de cette manière la fit frisonner.

Voyant cela, Levi n'avait qu'une seule envie:

l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il ne se fit pas prier.


	20. Encore

Encore ses lèvres.

Sur les siennes.

Il se moquait bien de la faire tomber.

Ou bien de réveiller Jean.

Il y avait juste ses lèvres sur les siennes.

et un petit gémissement.

 _Putain si tu fais ça aussi._


	21. Et encore

Ses lèvres.

Elles prenaient possession de son corps.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre.

À part s'abandonner à ces lèvres.

Oh et un petit gémissement s'échappait des siennes.


	22. Envie pressée

"J'ai envie de pisser"

c'était Connie

tout le monde dormait sauf Connie

Il passa devant Levi et Mikasa.

Heureusement pour eux, la nuit l'empêchait de distinguer

la figure de son caporal-chef par dessus sa camarade.

Jambes entrelacées.

Dieu merci, il était également stupide.


	23. Elle voulait

Connie était retourné à sa place

Il a vite retrouvé sommeil.

Pendant ce temps les deux autres étaient toujours immobiles

toujours l'un sur l'autre.

Réalisant l'étrangeté de la situation

Mikasa voulait se lever

voulait.


	24. Ce n'est pas une question

Une main était venue la rattraper

"Tu penses aller où comme ça?"

Ce n'était pas une question.

Et il n'attendait pas de réponse

Car la seule chose qui s'en suivit fut sa langue.

Sa langue sur son coup.

et un autre gémissement.


	25. Ronflements ?

Sasha ronflait.

"Sasha fermes la" C'était Jean

Sasha ronflait toujours

Jean se leva.

Au lieu de tomber sur Sasha qui ronflait.

Il tomba nez à nez sur autre chose.


	26. Entraînement (?)

"Qu'est ce que... vous faites?"

"Un entraînement de nuit."

La voix du caporal Levi était plus qu'effrayante.

"Comme tu peux le voir, Mikasa a perdue."

Jean doutait de l'authenticité de cet entraînement.

"C'est à ton tour de monter la garde d'ailleurs, Jean"


	27. Doute

Jean doutait beaucoup.

Mikasa s'était levée et se dirigeait vers celle qui ronflait.

Il remarqua qu'elle évitait de croiser le regard du caporal-chef.

Et que ses joues étaient teintées de rose.

 _Il s'était définitivement passer autre chose qu'un simple entraînement._


	28. Un tas de qualité

"Ne penses pas à des choses stupides Jean"

En plus d'être le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité

Levi pouvait également lire dans les pensées.


	29. Encore une promesse

Mikasa ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser.

À ses lèvres.

À sa langue.

À ses yeux.

Si ça se trouve il était en train de la fixer en ce moment même.

Elle n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux.

Il allait le payer.

Un jour ou l'autre.

* * *

Je continue? Laissez moi vos avis si ça vous a plu (ou pas)


End file.
